


Drifter

by mourning_doves



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourning_doves/pseuds/mourning_doves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy knows practically everyone in his town, so he's fairly surprised when someone shows up and he doesn't hear about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick ficlet, really. It was suppose to be posted on my blog but I don't really like putting stuff on there.

Leonard McCoy lives in a small town, so small that he can name almost every person that inhabits it. Everyone knows each other’s business. The place is so small it’s almost impossible to identify it on the map; the buildings haven’t been remodeled in years and still have the old western style to them. There is one bar, which Leonard is a regular, and for years now it’s been the same band playing songs that sound so similar it hurts. 

So when he comes in after a long day of fighting to hold children down for booster shots, and he hears this music start he merely rolls his eyes. Except the voice is deeper, and the song is actually catchy today. People are crowded around the stage and it’s hard to see who’s sitting up there. Leonard orders the usual and sits at his usual stool at the bar and prepares for the usual evening.

“When did they get good at singing?” He asks the bar tender that goes into a long explanation about this new, apparently attractive, younger guy came into town. He pushes through the crowd trying to figure out how a new guy got in without him hearing about it.

Attractive was not the right word for this man. He has light skin, presumably from up north, and sandy blond hair. Electric blue eyes focus on Leonard, whose cheeks heat up quickly, and this heartwarming smile flickers onto the man’s face. His fingers pluck at the guitar strings so delicately and his voice causes butterflies in Leonard’s stomach.

It’s like middle school all over again. All those tales about love at first sight seem possible again. The man finishes the song, and as he stands Leonard notices how his shirt sleeve tightens up around muscled arms. A group of teenage girls quickly raced up to him, and Leonard pushes through threatening to tell their mothers that they’re at the bar.

“What’s your name, kid?” The man’s eyes soften around the edges and the corners of his mouth tick up.

Now they’re in Leonard’s car parked in the back lot. Jim, according to the man, is suckling at Leonard’s neck and running hands up and under his shirt. He’s grateful that he bought the tinted windows after all. He didn’t care what people thought, but at the same time he did because he’s the town doctor and he doesn’t need nor want patients sitting in the lounge chatting about ‘Dr. McCoy was having sex with that drifter’. 

Clothes are replaced by hands and kisses. Kisses are quickly replaced by heavy breathing and gasps. Hands slide to places Leonard’s not used to, but it feels so damn good. An aroma of sweat, sex, and one to many shots fills the air. The leather on the seats sticks to hot skin and some horrible song plays on the radio drowning out moans. 

It’s like one of those one night stands in high school. Young Leonard having had to much cherry schnapps at that crap party and hooking up with the cute girl from chemistry class. The feelings were the same; excitement and curiosity buzzing in the air. Except this was two grownups, and though they were drunk they both knew full and well what they were doing. None of though ‘what ifs’ were there. 

When its all over he offers Jim his number. They sit in silence, now fully clothed as if nothing had happened, and watch cars pass by on the main road. Jim thanks him for the good time, Leonard does the same. A few minutes later Leonard gets a call from some random number and when he picks it up he hears the familiar voice.

"Just making sure you didn’t give me some random number."


End file.
